


Sick

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Present Tense, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick was basically the most awful thing in the world, even worse than getting shot or being captured by enemy forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/596010.html?thread=83186986#t83186986) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Being sick was basically the most awful thing in the world, even worse than getting shot or being captured by enemy forces. Those things were easy, she had training for them, she could deal. What she could not deal with was coughing and sneezing and running nose and chills that simply would not go away.

Still, there's no rest for secret agents, and no down time either until she makes it to her apartment far, far later than she would like. It's dark and quiet when she gets in, though Jasper should have made it home before she did. She had a fleeting thought that maybe he just didn't want to deal with her while she was sick, but he really wasn't that kind of guy.

There's a faint light underneath the closed bedroom door and she smiles a little. Looks like he didn't go to his own apartment, so at least she'll have him to huddle against as she curls into a ball and tries to sleep away the sniffles.

“Hey,” she says, holding back a cough as she opens the door and sees him sitting on his side of the bed with a book, room lit by a single bedside table.

“Hey, yourself,” he offers, smiling and setting the book down. There's a bowl and a mug on the side table and he picks the mug up, handing it to her when she approaches and leaves a kiss on the top of his head.

“What's this?” she asks, taking the mug. She takes a deep sniff of it and reels back, eyes watering. She doesn't know what it is, but it smells incredibly potent. And disgusting.

He smiles, probably knowing exactly what she's thinking. “My mom's secret recipe,” he says. “It'll help with the coughing and the sore throat.”

“I'm fine,” she says a little petulantly Her argument is ruined by a coughing fit which just makes him smile wider, and she glares as soon as she can catch her breath. “I hate you, you know.”

“I know. Now drink your tea,” he says. “Then I have some soup, it'll clear your sinuses right out. And then drink plenty of water before you sleep. There are two new boxes of tissues on your side. I saw you sniffling all the way through your meetings today.”

She sighs, trying to hold on to her annoyance, but totally fails. It really is nice to have someone who cares, even if all she really wanted was sleep, not tea and soup and tissues. “I said I was fine.”

“You did,” he says very agreeably, but looks pointedly at the mug in her hands.

Rolling her eyes and trying to hold back a grimace, she drinks it down then reaches for the soup. There are worse things than having a partner willing to take care of her when she's sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
